Verständnis für einen Werwolf
by Sara-May
Summary: Albus Dumbledore tritt mit einer außergewöhnlichen Bitte an die Grangers heran, einen mitgenommen Werwolf im Gepäck der in die Fänge des Zauberei Ministeriums geraten ist...
1. Zuhause

Hallo, ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen.  
  
Die Charaktere gehören allesamt nicht mir, und ich habe diese Geschichte auch nur aus Spaß geschrieben und ganz sicher nicht um Geld zu verdienen.  
  
Vielen Dank, für Deine Hilfe Martina!  
  
Oh, noch etwas es handelt sich hierbei nicht um eine Liebesgeschichte!  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Draußen klatschten große Regentropfen gegen das Fenster und vereinzelt sogar Hagelkörner, die fast so groß wie Kinderfäuste waren. Vereinzelte Straßenlaternen versuchten vergeblich die eiskalte Winternacht zu erhellen, aber trotzdem wirkte alles draußen fürchterlich trostlos und grau. Der Wind war schneidend, und gab einem das Gefühl halb zu erfrieren wenn er einem ins Gesicht blies und trotzdem gab es wenig Hoffnung auf weiße Weihnachten. Etwas enttäuscht von dieser Aussicht, aber fest entschlossen sich nicht die gute Laune verderben zu lassen wandte sich Hermine Granger von ihrem Fenster ab, um sich wieder in ihr warmes Bett zu kuscheln und noch etwas zu lesen.  
  
Der Foliant der vor ihr lag, war in altes rissiges Leder gebunden, viel zu schwer als dass ein vierzehnjähriges Mädchen ihn ohne Probleme hätte halten können und so lag er auf ihrem Kissen. Auf den Einband waren verschnörkelte Runen aus Blattgold angebracht, was sehr seltsam und irgendwie geheimnisvoll aussah. Solch ein Buch in einem Kinderzimmer zu sehen war sicher ungewöhnlich!  
  
Aber auch Hermine Granger war ein ungewöhnliches Mädchen, obwohl sie ganz normal aussah wie sie dort auf ihrem Bett lag, auf einer Strähne ihres buschigen Haares kaute und ganz versunken in ihre Lektüre war. Das Hermine nicht ganz normal war, sagten selbst die anderen Kinder mit denen sie zusammen eine Schule besuchte, sogar ihre beiden besten Freunde schlossen sich vorbehaltlos dieser Meinung an, allerdings ohne es böse zu meinen. Aber es war nicht ihr Äußeres das sie meinten, das nämlich fiel in Hermines Fall eher durchschnittlich aus. Sie hatte große ausdrucksvolle braune Augen, ein offenes freundliches Gesicht und einen sanften Zug um ihre Lippen, und wenn sie lachte bildeten sich kleine Grübchen in ihren Wangen. Ihr Gesicht war eingerahmt von braunen Harren die eigensinnig in alle Richtungen abstanden und sich mit noch soviel Zeitaufwand und Pflegeprodukten kaum bändigen ließen. Ihre Lieblingssachen bestanden aus Jeans, Hemdblusen und Turnschuhen. Meist war sie einfach aber ordentlich angezogen und selbstständig genug nicht jeden noch so dämlichen Modetrend mitzumachen. Obwohl das in ihrer Schule sicher kein großes Problem war, dort war wie in vielen anderen Internaten auch eine Schuluniform vorgeschrieben.  
  
Etwas anderes was viele vielleicht für seltsam an Hermine gehalten haben würden, konnten ihre Freunde auch nicht meinen. Hermine war eine Hexe! Aber das war in Hogwarts in der besten Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei nichts was in irgendeine Art und Weise aufsehen erregt hätte, wäre sie ein Squib gewesen oder gar ein Muggle wie ihre Eltern, und wäre auf Hogwarts zugelassen worden, ja das wäre eine Sensation gewesen, aber das eine vollwertige Hexe dort ausgebildet wurde war selbstverständlich.  
  
Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, Hermines beste Freunde, waren selbst junge Zauberer und bis auf das sie nicht Mugglegeboren waren unterschieden sie sich in dieser Hinsicht nicht viel von ihrer Freundin. Ja mit einer Ausnahme!  
  
Hermine war das, was böse Zungen (die insgeheim nur neidisch sind) gern eine Streberin nennen. Sie nutzte jede freie Minute um zu lernen und hatte ihre Nase öfter als andere tief in schweres Buch gesenkt, wie auch grade jetzt. Meistens waren deren Seiten ganz klein beschrieben, nicht selten in Runenschrift oder zumindest in Altgriechisch oder Latein verfasst und überhaupt nicht für Schüler der 4 Klasse gedacht, sondern eher für solche die gerade ihre „UTZ" in Angriff nahmen oder noch eher für Professoren.  
  
Solange Hermine noch eine Grundschule zusammen mit nicht magischen Kindern besuchen musste, war sie oft gehänselt worden und hatte oft traurig und allein auf den Schulhof für sich gestanden, weil niemand etwas mit ihr zu tun haben wollte, bis sie sich schließlich wieder zu ihren Büchern geflüchtet hatte. Schließlich gab sie es auf, Anschluss zu den anderen Kindern zu suchen. Keiner wollte etwas mit einer Besserwisserin zu tun haben, und selbst ihre Lehrer, die sich ihrer gerne bedienten um den Unterricht voran zu bringen, mochten sie insgeheim nicht, weil sie Unruhe in die Klasse brachte in dem sie den Neid der anderen anstachelte.  
  
Hermine hatte in dieser Zeit sehr gelitten und sich oft in den Schlaf geweint, aber das war nun endgültig vorbei, zum Glück! In Hogwarts hatte sie zwei Freunde gefunden die zu ihr hielten. Das einzige was ihr ein bisschen an ihrer neuen Schule zuschaffen machte war die lange Trennung von ihren Eltern, während des Schuljahrs. Umso mehr hatte sie sich dieses Jahr auf die Weihnachtsferien Zuhause gefreut. Sie war sogar so weit gegangen ihre Eltern zu bitten, diesmal keinen Urlaub zu planen sondern einfach ein paar gemütliche Tage mit ihr Zuhause zu verbringen.  
  
So gerne Hermine auch verreiste und das Bemühen ihrer Eltern, ihr etwas besonderes zu bieten so lange sie bei ihnen war, auch zu schätzen wusste, so sehr die ausländischen Museen und Kunstausstellungen mit ihren tollen Bildungsmöglichkeiten auch lockten, so sehr wünschte sie sich einfach etwas Zeit Zuhause mit ihren Eltern verbringen zu können.  
  
Mr. und Mrs. Granger waren übrigens in keiner Weise magisch begabt, was damit gemeint war, sie als „Muggel" zu bezeichnen, aber sie liebten ihre einzige Tochter und erfüllten ihr diesen einfachen Wunsch gerne.  
  
Mrs. Granger war gerade in der Küche damit beschäftigt zu kochen, und das leise Klappern der Töpfe und Pfannen drang durch den offenen Türspalt bis in Hermines Zimmer, die bei den vertrauten Geräuschen ihrer frühsten Kindheit selig zu lächeln begann. Auch ihr altes Zimmer hatte diese Wirkung auf sie, obwohl es nicht gerade so aussah wie man ein Kinder- oder Jugendzimmer sich so vorstellt. Es lagen keine alten Puppen herum und noch nicht mal ein alter Lieblingsteddy lugte verstohlen aus seinem Versteck. Make-Up gab es auch nicht auf dem Toilettentisch, sondern nur einen Stapel wissenschaftlicher Zeitungen der im hoffnungslos voll gestopften Bücherregal keinen Platz mehr gefunden hatte. An den Wänden hingen statt Fotos Rezepte schwieriger Zaubertränke und statt Postern die schillernde Stars und Sternchen zeigten, gab es nur eine Abbildung vom Periodensystem der Elemente an der Tür.  
  
Krummbein hatte sich, sichtlich zufrieden damit dass sich sein Frauchen wieder hingelegt hatte, schnurrend auf Hermines Rücken zusammengerollt und genoss ihre Körperwärme. Er hatte sogar aufgehört sie mit seinem liebevollen Milchtritt zu malträtieren und döste einfach glücklich auf seinem Lieblingsplatz vor sich hin.  
  
Krummbein war Hermines Kater, den sie aus Mitleid von dem Geld das ihre Eltern ihr zu ihrem 14 Geburtstag gegeben hatten, gekauft hatte. Es war das einzige Tier das schon seit Jahren in der Magischen Menagerie auf ein neues Zuhause gewartet hatte, und den niemand hatte haben wollen. Er war nicht so nützlich wie eine Eule, die immerhin Post austragen konnte. Außerdem war Krummbein nicht grade das, was man hübsch nennen konnte, mit seinen leicht krummen Beinen, die ihm seinen Namen eingetragen hatten und es gab ja sooooooo viele Tiere die niedlicher waren, insbesondere der aktuelle Schwung Kätzchen der immer im Schaufenster lag. Hermine fand das einfach nur schrecklich, besonders weil sie gelesen hatte, dass diese meistens zu früh von ihren Müttern weggenommen wurden, was die armen kleinen Wesen kränklich machte und oft hatten sie auch noch nicht mal gelernt wie man im Straßenverkehr überlebt oder auch nur das notwendigste Sozialverhalten. Hermine war mit ihrem Kater höchst zufrieden. Er hatte sich als ungewöhnlich intelligent entpuppt und ihr gegenüber zeigte er sich immer sehr anhänglich und liebevoll.  
  
Das jeder eine Chance verdient hat und man niemanden nach seinem Aussehen oder dem was andere einen sagen beurteilen darf, waren die wichtigsten Dinge, die Hermine gelernt hatte, als alle anderen Kinder sie ausgegrenzt hatten. Diese Einsicht ließ sie viel erwachsener wirken als alles Wissen, das sie aus Büchern erworben hatte. Bestärkt von ihren Eltern, hatte sie es sich zu ihrem festen Vorsatz gemacht auf andere Rücksicht zu nehmen, sie zu verstehen, zu akzeptieren und für andere einzutreten und keinesfalls Vorurteilen zu erliegen.  
  
Kein Wunder, dass sie in Gryffindor gelandet war, dem Haus in Hogwarts, in dem die Schüler versammelt wurden, die sich durch Mut und selbstloser Courage hervortaten!  
  
So hatte sie zum Beispiel ein anderes Mal einen kleinen Verein gegründet, der für die Rechte der Hauselfen eintrat, und auf den sie ziemlich stolz war, wenn er auch nur wenige Mitglieder zählte. Besonders, dass es ihr letzthin gelungen war Albus Dumbledore, den gegenwärtigen und besten Schulleiter den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte, für ihr Projekt zu werben, war etwas, was ihr Hoffnung gab doch noch etwas bewegen zu können. Aber jetzt waren Hermines Gedanken nicht mit B.ELFE.R beschäftigt, sondern mit dem uralten Aufsatz den sie gerade las.  
  
Ihre Feder kratzte noch zweimal über das Pergament, auf dem sie sich Notizen machte und dann stellte sie fest, dass sie an dieser Stelle nicht weiterkam ohne ein weiteres Mal ihre Sternenkarte zu konsultieren. Bei dem Buch, dass sie las, handelte es sich nämlich um eine schon historische Sammlung von alten Aufsätzen und Abhandlungen aus denen sich Professor Sinistra für ihre Astronomie Stunden immer wieder Anregungen holte. Zumindest tauchte das Buch immer wieder in ihren Fußnoten auf, was für Hermine genug Anreiz war, es einmal selbst zu lesen. Seufzend schob sich Hermine Stück für Stück unter ihrer Decke weg um Krummbein nicht aufzuwecken. Dass heißt wach war er eigentlich schon nach ihrer ersten Bewegung, aber Hermine wusste, dass ihr Stubentiger vielleicht liegen bleiben würde, wenn sie sich langsam und vorsichtig genug bewegte und das würde ihr einen schmollenden Kater ersparen, was die Mühe sicher wert war.  
  
Nachdem sie endlich aus ihrem Bett gekommen war und sich von ihrer Decke befreit hatte, streichelte sie Krummbein kurz entschuldigend und konnte dann nicht der Versuchung widerstehen, ihr Gesicht kurz in sein weiches, rot braunes Fell zu vergraben. Im Winter wurde er immer etwas dicker und sein Fell länger und damit weicher. Ron ärgerte Hermine dann gerne damit und behauptete ihr Kater wäre fett. Hermine nannte diesen Zustand einfach „Winterkater" und ignorierte den kichernden Ron ganz einfach.  
  
Mit ihrer Sternenkarte in Hand, die sie auf dem Boden ihrer Schultruhe gefunden hatte, setzte sie sich wieder auf des Bett und schlug die alten Daten nach, die sie brauchte um den Aufsatz zu verstehen, und die selbst sie nicht im Kopf hatte. Dabei fielen ihre Augen auf die Mondphasen Tabelle des aktuellen Jahres. Am 24. würde Vollmond sein. „Der arme Professor Lupin" murmelte sie vor sich hin; „Schon wieder ein Weihnachten von dem er nicht viel hat."  
  
Remus J. Lupin war letztes Jahr ihr Lehrer in „Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste" gewesen und einer der freundlichsten, gelehrtesten und bescheidensten Menschen den Hermine kannte. Leider war er auch ein Werwolf, weswegen er nicht mehr in Hogwarts unterrichten durfte, nachdem einer seiner Kollegen aus purer Boshaftigkeit seine Krankheit unter den Schülern und Eltern publik gemacht hatte. In der Zaubererwelt waren Werwölfe Ausgestoßene, denen niemand traute und die niemand um sich haben wollte, so dass Professor Lupin ein schweres Los hatte und es ihm kaum jemals gelang einen Job zu finden, der ihn ernähren und kleiden konnte. So kam es, dass seine Roben ausgefranst und geflickt waren und er selber ausgemergelt und halb verhungert wirkte. Zudem war er durch seine Krankheit auch noch vorzeitig gealtert, und graue Strähnen zogen sich durch sein hell braunes Haar. Er war schon als kleiner Junge gebissen worden und die monatlichen Verwandlungen, die in einem so späten Stadium schon oft drei Nächte dauerten, waren Kräfte zehrend. Trotzdem war er immer freundlich und fröhlich. Hermine hatte ihn gerne, und es hätte ihr nicht gleichgültiger sein können, was andere über ihn sagten oder dachten.  
  
„Dieses Jahr", beschloss Hermine, „werde ich nicht nur für Harry und Ron Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen, sondern auch für Professor Lupin. Bestimmt bekommt er sonst von niemanden etwas, und jeder sollte doch zumindest eine Kleinigkeit bekommen, schon damit er sieht, dass man ihn nicht ganz vergessen hat"  
  
Die Frage war nur was sie ihm kaufen könnte. Es waren noch drei Tage bis zum heiligen Abend, also nicht all zuviel Zeit sich für etwas zu entscheiden. Etwas zu teureres, wie neue Roben würde er sicher nicht annehmen, außerdem hatte Hermine dafür auch nicht genug Galleonen. Vielleicht ein Buch? Oder Süßigkeiten?  
  
„Liebling, das Essen ist fertig! Komm, bevor es kalt wird. Und ich habe Deinen Lieblingsnachtisch vorbereitet..." lockte Mrs. Granger ihren kleinen Bücherwurm aus dem Zimmer und von ihren Büchern weg wie sie meinte, obwohl sie eher Hermine aus ihren Überlegungen über ein passendes Geschenk für einen ihrer Ex-Professoren riss. „Ich komme Mama, ich komme."  
  
Das Essen war nicht so aufwendig zubereitet, wie es die Mahlzeiten in Hogwarts fast immer waren. Dort arbeiteten ganze Bataillone geschäftiger Hauselfen, um allen Schülern etwas zu bieten was sie mochten, und besonders bei Festen übertrafen sie sich selbst. Trotzdem fand Hermine das Essen das ihre Mutter zubereitet hatte um Längen besser, außerdem hatte sie einen riesigen Spaß daran, ihren eigenen Bratapfel mit Zimt, Rosinen, Mandelsplittern und Sahne zu füllen, bevor sie ihn in einen kleinen Tontopf legte, in dem er garen konnte. In Hogwarts wäre er ihr einfach fix und fertig auf den Teller geplumpst.  
  
Ihre Eltern fragten Hermine über ihre Schule aus. Wie es ihr gefallen hätte? Was sie alles gelernt hätte? Hatte sie viele Freunde unter den Zauberern gefunden? War es auch für Muggel einmal möglich das alte Schloss zu besichtigen, oder bei einer Stunde zu hospitieren? Könnte sie ihnen nicht wenigstens eine Kleinigkeit vorführen? Und alles andere wonach Eltern noch so fragen, wenn sie länger von ihrem Kind getrennt gewesen sind. Geduldig beantwortete Hermine die Flut von Fragen die während des Essens auf sie hereinbrach, und versuchte ihren Eltern so gut es ging die Zaubererwelt von der sie ja nun ein Teil war näher zu bringen. Mr. und Mrs. Granger lauschten den Schilderungen ihrer Tochter wie gebannt. Für sie klang alles wie ein wunderbares Märchen, in das ihr Kind geraten war, und obwohl sie selbst schon die Winkelgasse besucht hatten irgendwie unwirklich. Wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich noch bis tief in die Nacht unterhalten, aber die immer aufmerksame Mrs. Granger sah wie ihre Tochter immer mehr darum kämpfte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken und sich müde die Augen rieb. „Komm Schatz, geh jetzt schlafen. Die Fahrt war sicher anstrengend, und den Rest kannst Du uns auch noch Morgen erzählen." Hermine stand auf und gab ihren Eltern jeweils einen Gutenachtkuss. „Mama, können wir Morgen bitte noch einmal in die Stadt fahren? Ich würde gerne noch ein paar Sachen besorgen." bat sie plötzlich, als ihr einfiel das sie noch Geschenke kaufen wollte, und die Auswahl wäre in London sicher größer als in dem kleinen Vorort in dem sie lebte. „Sicher Liebes, jetzt aber ab ins Bett, bevor Du hier noch umfällst." schaltete sich ein lächelnder Mr. Granger in das Gespräch ein: „Und vergiss nicht Deine Zähne zu putzen!"  
  
Gehorsam trottete Hermine ins Badezimmer, wusch sich, flocht ihre Haare ein, putzte genau 5 Minuten ihre Zähne mit kleinen kreisenden Bewegungen und schlich dann vollkommen erschöpft ins Bett. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt wie müde sie war. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt war sie auch schon eingeschlafen, und merkte gar nicht mehr wie Krummbein sich auf dem Fußende ihrer Decke zusammenrollte. 


	2. Einkäufe

Nachtschatten: Danke für Deine positive Rückmeldung *freu*! Ich hoffe das nächste Kapitel gefällt Dir auch. Ich verspreche im nächsten kommen wie endlich zu unserem Werwolf!  
  
Daisuke-Chan: Wow, ich bin ganz hingerissen von soviel Lob! Das mit dem Beta habe ich versucht, aber sie meldet sich nicht mehr, und ich weiß gar nicht was ich falsch gemacht habe *schnief*  
  
Aber weißt Du was? Dieses Kapitel ist für Dich!!!  
  
Shelly: Ich weiß ich mache viele Fehler, und ich kann mir vorstellen wie unangenehm das zu lesen sein muss. Mein Problem ist ich habe Legasthenie, und ich kann es mir einfach nicht merken wie Wörter geschrieben werden. In Prüfungen habe ich es schon gebracht und mich bei meinem Namen verhauen...  
  
Ich versuche jetzt meinem Rechtschreibprogramm die wichtigen Sachen beizubringen, ich hoffe das hilft etwas.  
  
Martina: Danke für Deine Hilfe! Und bitte sei nicht mehr böse.  
  
2. Kapitel  
  
Am nächsten Morgen hatte der Sturm seine Wut ausgetobt und der Morgen graute kalt und klar. Das erste Licht der Sonne kitzelte Hermine an der Nase und brachte sie zum Niesen. Immer noch verschlafen, und unwillig unter ihrer kuschelig warmen Decke hervorzukommen, versuchte Hermine sich unter ihrem Kissen zu verstecken, aber Krummbein hatte schon mitbekommen dass sie wach war und begann ungnädig sein Frühstück einzufordern.  
  
Hermine linste unter ihrem Kissenzipfel hervor und beobachtete, wie Krummbein zuerst auf ihrer Decke scharrte und kratzte und sich dann über das ganze Bett kugelte und dabei miaute. Ganz kläglich und viel zu leise und zu hell für einen ausgewachsenen Kater. Seit er einmal gehört hatte wie Hermine Parvati Patil zurechtgewiesen hatte, als Parvati ihr Katzenbaby anschrie, nachdem das versucht hatte, an ihrem Bein hochzuklettern, war Krummbein dazu übergegangen ein Kätzchen zu imitieren, wenn er etwas wollte oder angestellt hatte. Allerdings nur, wenn niemand Fremdes und schon gar keine andere Katze ihn bei diesem Schauspiel sehen konnte.  
  
Schließlich erbarmte sich Hermine und tapste zu dem Tablett auf dem Krummbeins Fressnäpfe standen. Beinahe wäre sie noch über ihren Kater gestolpert, der ihr um die Beine strich. Und als sie versuchte ihm Milch einzugießen schob er so kräftig mit seinem Kopf gegen ihre Hand, dass die Hälfte auf dem Teppich landete. Seufzend griff Hermine nach einem Tuch um den Fleck auszureiben, bevor ihre Mutter ihn sehen und schimpfen konnte. In Hogwarts wäre das viel einfacher gewesen. Ein Schwenk mit ihrem Zauberstab und alles wäre wie vorher.  
  
Ihre Augen fielen auf die roten Ziffern des kleinen Digitalweckers der auf ihren Nachttischschränkchen stand. Meine Güte, es war schon halb zehn, und sie wollte doch mit ihren Eltern heute nach London fahren. Hastig zog sie eine Jeans, einen frischen Pullover und ein Hemd aus ihrem Kleiderschrank und streifte sie über. Dann stürmte sie ins Esszimmer, wo ihre Eltern immer noch am Frühstückstisch saßen. Beide hatten schon gegessen und ihr Geschirr stand aufeinander gestapelt an einer Seite. Nur Hermines Platz war noch immer gedeckt. Ihr Vater sah von seiner Zeitung auf, in der er immer wieder ein paar Zeilen las während er mit seiner Frau über eine neue Technik in der Zahnmedizin fachsimpelte, und wünschte seiner Tochter strahlend einen guten Morgen.  
  
Er drückte auf die schwarze Taste des Toasters, und schon bald durchströmte der Duft von frisch aufgebrühten Kaffee und getoastetem Brot das Haus. Bis ihr Essen fertig war hatte sich Hermine neben ihre Mutter auf die Bank gesetzt und ihre Wange an die ihrer Mutter geschmiegt. "Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht auf Dich gewartet haben, Schatz." entschuldigte sich Mrs. Granger bei ihrer Tochter. "Aber wir hatten schon Hunger dachten aber, es sei besser Dich schlafen zu lassen. Du bist doch nicht sauer, oder?"  
  
"Nein, Mama. Aber ihr hättet mich ruhig wecken können. Wir wollen doch nach London, und so sind jetzt bestimmt schon alle Parkplätze total überfüllt." antwortete Hermine während sie großzügig Marmelade auf ihren krossen Toast strich. Mit einem Seitenblick auf ihre Mutter fügte sie etwas unsicher hinzu: "Es klappt doch, oder? Ich meine, wir können doch heute alle zusammen in die Stadt fahren?"  
  
"Sicher Liebling", warf Mr. Granger ein "Du frühstückst jetzt erst mal in Ruhe zu Ende, und dann fahren wir. Und wegen den Parkplätzen brauchst Du Dir auch keine Sorgen machen. Wir fahren mit dem Auto zur nächsten Haltestelle der Untergrund Bahn und nehmen die dann ganz einfach um ins Stadtzentrum zu kommen."  
  
Gerade zur Mittagszeit fanden sich die Grangers dann wirklich am Picadelli Circus, ein kleiner Stau unterwegs hatte sie doch noch aufgehalten und so beschlossen sie, ein kleines griechisches Restaurant zu ihrem ersten Ziel zu machen. Dort gab es das leckerste Essen weit und breit. Hermine schlenderte dick eingemummelt zwischen ihren Eltern her und betrachtete auf dem Weg dorthin die Lichterketten und die Weihnachtsdekorationen, die überall angebracht worden waren. In ihrer Tasche fühlte sie nach dem Stückchen Pergament auf dem sie alle Leute aufgelistet hatte, denen sie noch etwas kaufen wollte, und bei einigen standen sogar ein paar Ideen dabei. Im Prinzip war es ganz einfach.  
  
Für ihre Eltern und Großeltern hatte sie etwas Magisches besorgt, nachdem sie sich bei Professor McGonagall versichert hatte, dass das nicht gegen ein Zauberergesetz verstieß. Schon bei einem ihrer Besuche in Hogsmeade hatte sie sich mit einer großen Menge Zähnesäubernder Süßigkeiten, Farbwechselnder Tinte und zwei kleinen Spieluhren in denen ein kleines Feuerwerk losging wenn man sie anmachte, eingedeckt. Für Muggel waren das sicher Besonderheiten, und Hermine freute sich schon auf die staunenden Gesichter ihrer Verwandten.  
  
Für ihre Zauberer Freunde wollte sie etwas Elektrisches besorgen, oder zumindest etwas aus Muggel-London. Mr. Weasley war ein Paradebeispiel dafür, dass für Magier, die nicht gerade dem Reinblutfanatismus erlegen waren, etwas nicht magisches etwas so wunderbares und bezauberndes sein konnte, wie für normale Menschen etwas aus der Winkelgasse oder Hogsmeade.  
  
Im Akropolis angekommen, erhaschten die Grangers den letzten freien Tisch. Zur Mittagszeit waren auch die kleineren Restaurants in den Seitengassen die als Geheimtipps galten, weil kaum ein Tourist sie je aufsuchte, zum bersten gefüllt. Auf den Tischen waren frische Blumengestecke arrangiert, und kaum dass die Familie saß, kam eine freundliche Kellnerin, entzündete die Kerzen und reichte jedem eine Speisekarte. Hermine brauchte ihre nicht wirklich, sie wusste genau, was sie essen wollte. Hier gab es die besten Dolmadakia weit und breit, und diese mit Reis gefüllten Weinblätter hatten es Hermine schon als Kind angetan. Ihre Eltern brauchten etwas länger um sich zu entscheiden, und in der Zeit hatte Hermine den Pergamentfetzen wieder aus ihrer Tasche gekramt um ihn Stirn runzelnd zu studieren.  
  
Hinter Arthur Weasleys Namen stand in ihrer kleinen ordentlichen Schrift der Stichpunkt: ‚Quietschentchen + Anleitung, Elektrische Zahnbürste und Batterien'. Nun das waren alles Sachen, die sich ohne Probleme kaufen ließen. In jedem x-beliebigen Kaufhaus gab es das alles, und die Anleitung hatte sie voraussehender Weise schon Zuhause fertig geschrieben.  
  
Für Molly Weasley war ein ganzer Schwung dieser billigen Liebesromane geplant, die Hermine als Schundliteratur von ganzen Herzen verabscheute, an denen die mollige Mrs. Weasley neuerdings aber Geschmack gefunden hatte. "Gilderoy Lockhard Ersatz," war Rons Kommentar dazu "aber immerhin geben die Dinger keinen brillianten Rat ab, wie man seinen Garten am besten entgnomt oder etwas ähnlich schwachsinniges, was eh nicht funktioniert."  
  
Mr. Granger hatte sich nun vorgebeugt um über die Schulter seiner Tochter zu spähen, und auf einmal kicherte er los. "Eine Anleitung für Badeenten? Meine Güte, Hermine!" Aber dann fiel ihm der dürre, hochgewachsene Zauberer mit den feuerroten schütterem Harren ein, der ihn selbst während eines Besuches in der Winkelgasse über solch abstruse Dinge ausgefragt hatte, bevor er mit einem anderen Zauberer in eine handfeste Schlägerei geraten war, bis schließlich ein riesiger Mann mit struppigen Bart beide voneinander getrennt hatte.  
  
Hermine zog das fragliche Schriftstück aus ihrem Rucksack, den sie mitgenommen hatte um nachher die ganzen Sachen, die sie kaufen wollte gescheit transportieren zu können. Sie hatte keine Lust sich mit den Armen voll Päckchen durch ein überfülltes London zu quetschen. Sie schob ihrem Vater das ordentlich gerollte und mit einer lila Schleife zugebundene Papier hin, damit er es lesen konnte. Schmunzelnd tat er es. Er selbst hatte Mr. Weasley auf seine ungewöhnliche Frage keine befriedigende Auskunft gegeben, verblüfft stellte er fest das Hermine es geschafft hatte halb im Ernst halb im Spaß Gründe darzulegen warum man eine Badeente haben sollte.  
  
Dann kam das Essen, und alle langten herzhaft zu.  
  
Am Ende ihres London Besuches wollte Hermine ihre Eltern bitten, ihr einen kurzen Abstecher in die Winkelgasse zu erlauben, damit sie die Sachen für Mr. und Mrs. Weasley per Eule in den Fuchsbau schicken konnte. Nachdem ihre Mama ihr schon zugestimmt hatte, dass es nur höflich war, den Weasleys auch eine Kleinigkeit zu besorgen, da diese Hermine jedes Jahr mit einem Geschenk bedachten, und sie sogar selbst ein paar Pfund dazugegeben hatte, würde sie ihr die Sache mit der Winkelgasse hoffentlich auch nicht abschlagen. Und wenn doch? Ein Muggel Postbote würde das mit Zauber nur so umwobene Haus der Weasleys bestimmt nicht finden, und Errol und Hedwig waren auch noch nicht ein einziges Mal bei ihr aufgekreuzt seit dem die Ferien begonnen hatten.  
  
Noch nicht Mal der kleine Pig war bisher da gewesen. Aber der würde es im Leben nie schaffen ein Päckchen, geschweige denn ein Paket zu transportieren. Pig war die kleine, ständig aufgeregte Eule von Ron, die mehr Ähnlichkeit mit einem fedrigen Tennisball als mit einem Vogel hatte. Mit der Last eines gewöhnlichen Briefes hatte er schon erhebliche Schwierigkeiten halbwegs sicher in der Luft zu bleiben, und tendierte so beladen gefährlich zu taumeln. Seine Bruchlandungen in den Frühstückesflaks der Gryffindors waren schon berühmt und berüchtigt in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry, Ron und Ginny wollte sie ihre kleinen Überraschungen persönlich geben sobald sie wieder in der Schule war. Wer weiß, mit etwas Glück und Dobbys Hilfe ließ sich dann vielleicht noch mal eine kleine Weihnachtsfeier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors organisieren, wenn bloß Percy nicht wieder ein Spielverderber sein musste und alles an Professor McGonagall verpetzte.  
  
Nun, wenn sie etwas für Professor Lupin finden sollte (sie hatte immer noch keine Idee, obwohl sie sich das Gehirn zermarterte), würde es sie ihm auch ganz einfach aus dem Postamt in der Winkelgasse schicken. Heilig Abend war noch lange genug hin, dass sie keine Expresseulen benutzen musste. Das hieß, dass sie mit ein paar Sickeln für Porto auskommen konnte, und sie nichts von dem für die Geschenke geplanten Geld abknapsen musste.  
  
"Mama, kann ich eben schnell, wenn wir mit den Einkäufen fertig sind, in die Winkelgasse huschen, damit ich alles abschicken kann? Ich beeile mich da auch, ehrlich!" fragte Hermine, und zupfte dabei ihrer Mutter am Ärmel um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die hatte nämlich andächtig einer Anekdote ihres Mannes gelauscht, und ihr scheinbar tagträumendes Kind nicht weiter beachtet.  
  
Es war wohl doch besser die Sache gleich zu klären, und nicht erst auf die letzte Minute wenn alles gehetzt sein würde.  
  
Die Antwort von Mr. und Mrs. Granger wurde von der gleichen strahlenden Kellnerin unterbrochen, die ihnen schon zuvor den Hauptgang serviert hatte. Sie räumte die gebrauchten Teller und Platten ab und war kaum einen Augenblick verschwunden, um mit dem Nachtisch wieder aufzutauchen, den sie gekonnt auf Armen und Händen balancierte. Alle Grangers hatten einen typisch griechischen Joghurt bestellt in den großzügig Honig und Nüsse eingerührt waren, und der wie immer einfach köstlich schmeckte.  
  
So gestärkt konnten sie sich allesamt auf die Jagt nach Geschenken im überfüllten London machen. Hermine ging, ihren Rucksack geschultert zwischen ihren Eltern her, bis sie zu dem großen Kaufhaus kamen in dem sie sich als erstes umschauen wollten.  
  
Ganz so einfach wie es sich Hermine gedacht hatte gestaltete sich die Suche nach Mollys "Lockhard Ersatz" und Arthurs "eklektrischem" neuen Spielzeug nicht. Vollgepropft mit Menschen, die noch schnell etwas für ihre Lieben daheim besorgen wollten, waren die Gänge im Kaufhaus fast unpassierbar. Ellenbogen knufften Hermine schmerzhaft in die Seiten, unachtsame Erwachsene traten ihr auf die Füße und erbarmungslos wurde sie immer wieder von dem Zeitschriftenregal an das sie wollte weggedrängt. Schon nach ein paar Minuten war sie vollkommen erschöpft und hatte ihre Eltern aus den Augen verloren. An eine Wand gedrückt um nicht hin und her geschoben zu werden schaute sich Hermine hektisch nach ihnen um. Aber nirgends konnte sie das dezent blassblaue Kostüm ihrer Mutter oder den tannengrünen Wintermantel ihres Vaters entdecken. "Meine Güte das ist ja schlimmer als die Winkelgasse!" murmelte Hermine leise vor sich hin, fest überzeugt, dass kein Muggel sie bei dem Gedudel von "Stille Nacht", das viel zu laut aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte, und dem Schlurfen und Getrappel der Leute, die sich laut unterhielten, hören konnte.  
  
Auf einmal lag eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter: "Psssst!" machte eine junge Frau mit blondem Wuschelkopf und presste einen Finger auf ihren Mund, wobei sie energisch den Kopf schüttelte. "Um Himmels Willen sei leise sonst hören Dich die ganzen Muggel noch... oh, übrigens wenn Du nicht aufpasst, ist Dein Zauberstab gleich weg. So wie der Dir aus der Tasche hängt." Missbilligend schüttelte die junge Frau ihren Kopf erneut. Entsetzt tastete Hermine nach ihrem Zauberstab, zehneinhalb Zoll, Weide mit Einhornhaarkern, aber er steckte immer noch mehr oder minder sicher in ihrer Hosentasche, lugte aber ein ganzes Stück weit raus, so dass man seine Spitze auch von vorne sehen konnte. Schnell stopfte sie ihn wieder tiefer und sicherer rein. Irgendwie hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt ihn sich mit rum zu tragen und kam sich ohne ihn irgendwie nackt vor, fast wie Leute, die gewohnt sich jeden Morgen ihre Brille auf die Nase zu drücken, hatte sie ihn wie selbstverständlich mitgenommen, dabei durften Minderjährige Zauberer außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht zaubern. Es sei denn sie wurden von Lehrern begleitet, befanden sich in einer lebensgefährlichen Klemme oder auf einem nur Zauberern zugänglichen Fleck Erde wie dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ oder der Winkelgasse, und nichts davon traf auf Hermine zu.  
  
"Sollten Sie dann nicht auch leise sein?" fragte Hermine nach einem Augenblick die junge Frau.  
  
"Ne, ich habe gerade einen „Asigno silencia" Spruch gewirkt, im Moment hört uns niemand. Zumindest nicht die Muggel, die merken eh nie was. Ein Aufmerksamkeits-Ablenkungs-Zauber wäre natürlich noch besser gewesen, aber irgendwie gehen die bei mir immer voll nach hinten los! Außerdem wäre es nicht so gut, wenn mich die Kunden nicht mehr entdecken können, ich bin hier nämlich Aushilfe!" sagte die junge Hexe stolz bevor es ihr einfiel, dass sie sich vielleicht vorstellen könnte. "Gestatten, mein Name ist Mathilda. Und Sietzen brauchst Du mich auch nicht, sooooooooooooo alt bin ich noch nicht" sagte sie und zog dabei die Wörter auf eine drolligen Art lang. Sie deutete stolz auf eine kleine Plakette, die an ihre Bluse geheftet war und auf der ihr Name zusammen mit einem kleinen Tannenbaum abgebildet war.  
  
Kaum das es Hermine gelungen war ihre zerquetschte Hand zu befreien um sie verstohlen zu massieren schwatzte Mathilda auch schon wieder darauf los: " Also eigentlich bin ich natürlich nicht nur eine Aushilfe, ich bereite mich auf mein Studium vor, mein Hauptfach sind nämlich die Muggle. Und ich sag Dir hier kann man sie ganz einfach ganz hervorragend beobachten, wenn man auch nicht immer ganz schlau aus ihnen wird. Was machst Du hier? Gehst noch zur Schule, oder? Hogwarts wette ich, was auch sonst wenn man irgendwo in Britanien wohnt? Ich meine warum sollte man weit reisen, nur um auf eine schlechtere Schule gehen zu können?" An dieser Stelle musste die geschwätzige Mathilda Luft holen.  
  
Hermine nutze die kurze Unterbrechung um sich zu entschuldigen "Ähm, also ich muß meine Eltern suchen. Sorry, tut mir leid. War nett dich kenn zu lernen." Aber die kleine übereifrige Hexe hatte Hermines Ärmel erwischt "Warte ich hab gesehen das Du Sachen bei uns suchst. Ich weiß einen ganz schnellen Weg um alles zu bekommen. Guck, da drüben ist das Warenlager und da ist im Moment niemand. Da können wir eben schnell alles holen. Komm mit!"  
  
Bevor Hermine es sich versah oder sie Zeit zum ablehnen hatte, zerrte sie ihre neue übereifrige Freundin auch schon an ihrer Jacke zu der unansehnlichen eisernen Tür die etwas versteckt in einer Ecke nicht weit von ihnen lag. Halb an die Wand gedrückt entkamen sie auch den hektischen Einkäufern die mit ihren Einkaufstaschen und Tüten bewährt scheinbar alle in die entgegengesetzte Richtung wollten. Schließlich gelangten sie an ihr Ziel.  
  
Mathilda kramte aus einer ihrer Taschen einen großen schwarzen Schlüssel hervor, um sie ins Warenlager zu lassen und kaum das die Tür sich mit leichtem Quitschen öffnete flüchteten die beiden Mädchen durch den Spalt in die etwas staubige aber viel ruhigere Halle. Im Lager war es viel kälter als in den Geschäftsräumen und Hermine erwartete fast das ihr Atem sich in kleinen Dampfwölkchen niederschlagen würde, aber so kalt war es dann doch nicht. Nach den überhitzten Räumen und dem Gedränge war die Frische hier richtig angenehm. Außerdem hatten sie die duddelndden Weihnachtslieder und die lärmende Menschenmenge hinter sich gelassen und besonders Mathilda die dem Krach schon den ganzen Tag ausgesetzt war atmete erleichtert aus. „Das ist besser!" hauchte sie, während sie den Schlüssel wieder in einer ihrer vielen Taschen verschwinden ließ.  
  
„So? Was suchst Du denn,...? Wie war noch gleich Dein Name?" fragte die blonde Hexe, die nun dabei war ihre Locken zu entzausen indem sie mit ihren Fingern durchfuhr und unter ihrem Pony der ihr dabei in die Augen fiel zu Hermine hinüber schielte.  
  
„Hermine, Hermine Granger." stellte sich nun auch Hermine vor, die durch den Lärm und Mathildas dauernde Geplapper noch gar nicht dazu gekommen war ihren eigenen Namen zu nennen. „Ich habe eine Liste von den Sachen die ich brauche, warte mal eben kurz.!", nun war es an Hermine in ihrer Tasche zu kramen.  
  
„Durchorganisiert, was? Du bist bestimmt in Ravenclaw. Da war ich auch, das beste Haus in ganz Hogwarts. Wie geht es unserem alten Flitwick?" sprudeltle es aus der ehemalige Hogwarts Schülerin heraus. „Ne warte mal das kann nicht stimmen, ich glaub ich habe Dich zwar mal in der Bib gesehen, aber nie im Gemeinschaftsraum. In welches Haus gehörst Du dann? Doch nicht etwa Slytherin, oder?" fuhr Mathilda in ihrer schnellem Sprechweise fort und beäugte Hermine aufeinmal sehr kritisch, als ob sie erwartete das sich Hermines Haare in Schlangen verwandelten.  
  
„Nein, ich bin eine Gryffindor." stellte Hermine klar und hielt Mathida das Pergament Stückchen mit ihrer Einkaufsliste entgegen. „Flitwick geht es gut, zumindest war es so, als ich das letzte mal vor den Ferien gesehen habe."  
  
Mathilda überflog die Liste, und stellte mit einem Grinsen fest: „ Nein, ganz sicher nicht in Rawenclaw! Also wirklich, solche Romane liest Du? Pure Zeitverschwendung. Na ja, egal. Ich denke, wir können hier alle Sachen bekommen die Du brauchst."  
  
Bevor Hermine noch empört einwenden konnte, das sie die Liebesromane nur als Geschenk haben wollte und ganz sicher nicht selbst lesen würde, oder sie dazu kam zu fragen wie Mathilda die einzelnen Dinge in dem Lager finden wollte, hatte diese schon ihren Zauberstab gezückt. Aus dessen Spitze stoben kleine blaue Sternchen als sie ihn schüttelte.  
  
Mathilda wandte sich den Regalen zu, die Reihe um Reihe fast den gesamten Platz des Lagers einnahmen und bis zum bersten vollgestopft waren mit riesigen Kartons. „Accio Mignon Batterien. Accio, Liebesromane, Accio Badeente, Accio elektrische Zahnbürtse." rief, sie während sie ihren Zauberstab immer wieder mit der gleichen Handbewegung schwang. Schon kam ein Päckchen Batterien auf die beiden zugesurrt, das aus einem nicht verklebten Karton geschlüpft war und direkt auf Mathildas ausgestreckt Hand zuhielt. Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Sachen angeflogen, und die blonde Hexe reichte alles an Hermine weiter sobald sie es aus der Luft gefangen hatte. „Haben wir jetzt alles?" fragte Mathilda und schaute sich nach Hermine um. „Die Romane fehlen noch." sagte Hermine, „sonst ist alles da."  
  
„Komisch, ich dachte ich hätte sie gerufen...." bevor Mathilda aussprechen konnte, ertönte hinter ihr ein lautes Rumpeln und Pumpeln. Hermine die in Richtung der Regale geschaut hatte sah einen großen Kartons wie er mit einem Affenzahn auf sie zuhielt, unterwegs noch ein Regal umstieß, bevor er Mathilda mit voller Wucht in den Rücken krachte.  
  
Zum Glück war der kleinen quirligen Hexe weiter nichts geschehen. Sie war nur ein bisschen sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie nicht nur vergessen hatte zu spezifizieren wieviele Romane sie wollte oder welche speziell und sie zudem nicht daran gedacht hatte, das vielleicht nicht alle Kartons offen waren. Leise grummelnd richtete sie mit einem Schweng ihres Zauberstabes das umgefallene Regal wieder auf, und ließ die rausgekullerten Sachen sich wieder ganz von alleine einsortieren. Als die meisten Sachen sicher verstaut waren hatte sie auch ihre gute Laune wieder gefunden und meinte grinsend zu Hermine „Hoffentlich hat uns niemand gehört, aber bei dem Krach draußen glaub ich nicht das die was mitbekommen haben. Reparo "  
  
Hermine die sich grade acht der billigen Romanhefte für Mrs. Weasley aus dem Karton vor ihr gesucht hatte schaute auf, und bekam aufeinmal große Augen. „Hey, warte mal kann ich eine von denen haben?" fragte sie und deutete aufgeregt auf eine Reisetasche, die grade dabei war sich mit zusammen mit anderen Waren wieder in das Regal zu räumen. Die Tasche war mittelgroß, hatte einen schwarzen Boden, goldfarbene Reißverschlüsse und war sonst in warmen braun Tönen gehalten.  
  
„So eine?" fragte Mathilda und schubste die Tasche die immer noch schwebte in Hermines Richtung. „Klar warum nicht? Irgend so ein Trottel hat zuviele von denen bestellt, deswegen sind sie im Angebot, unser ganzes Lager quillt vor den Dingern über." Tatsächlich, Hermine die die Tasche genau begutachtete, fand ein kleines Schildchen an ihrer Seite auf dem das Wort „Sonderangebot" prangte und darunter stand der Preis. „10 Pfund" staunte Hermine, und dachte an Lupins alten zerfledderten Koffer, den er schon mit Schnüren zusammenhalten musste.  
  
Danach ging alles ganz schnell, durch Mathildas, diesmal etwas geschickter ausgeführten Zauber, war das Lager ruckzuck wieder in seinem ursprünglichen Zustand, und die Beiden gingen wieder zurück in das eigentliche Geschäft. An der Kasse war Hermine auch schnell dran, weil Mathilda ihre aufschloss um die Sachen einzuscannen, wobei sie strahlte wie ein Muggle Kind das ein tolles neues Spielzeug bekommen hatte. Beim Einpacken mit Geschenkpapier schummelte sie dafür etwas und half mit ein paar pfiffigen kleinen Hexereien nach. „Sonst wickle ich mich immer halb mit ein." gestand sie Hermine, gab ihr grinsend die hübsch verpackten und mit schleifen verzierten Päckchen. „Vielen Dank!" sagte Hermine und versprach Mathilda nocheinmal ihr einen Brief mit der Muggle Post zu schicken. Sorgsam verstaute sie die Adresse ihrer Freundin in ihrem erheblich leichterem Geldbeutel, und die fertigen Geschenke in ihrem Rucksack.  
  
„Wiedersehen."  
  
„Machs gut."  
  
Schon war Hermine wieder inmitten der Meute einkaufender und Schnäppchen jagender Menschen, wurde durch die Gänge geschoben und hatte Mathilda aus den Augen verloren.  
  
Jetzt musste sie sich nur noch überlegen wie sie ihre Eltern wiederfinden sollte, insgesamt 20 Minuten hatte ihr Einkauf bis jetzt gedauert, verriet ihr ein Blick auf ihre alte Armbanduhr. „Mhh, früher haben meine Eltern und ich uns immer in der Spielzeug Abteilung getroffen, wenn wir uns in einem Geschäft aus den Augen verloren hatten." murmelte Hermine und entschied sich es auf einen Versuch ankommen zu lassen. Und tatsächlich an der Ecke in dem ein hölzernes Regal stand in dem Teddys saßen, lagen standen und angetrieben von Batterien ihre kleinen blechernen Trommeln schlugen standen ihre Eltern, und verrenkten sich die Hälse in der Hoffnung irgendwo ihre verlorene Tochter zu entdecken. Offensichtlich hatten sie die gleiche Idee gehabt. Sie flog ihrem Vater um den Hals und jauchzte das sie alles schon bekommen hatte.  
  
„Wir auch Liebling." Sagte ihr Vater und hielt strahlend eine kleine grüne Plastiktüte hoch, die er zuvor Mrs. Granger aus der Hand genommen hatte. „Da ist Dein Weihnachtsgeschenk drin." Sagte er und lächelte geheimnisvoll.  
  
„Gut, wenn wir jetzt alle haben was wir wollten, dann können wir ja jetzt aus diesem Gedränge raus. Meinte Hermines Mutter, nachdem eine unachtsame Passantin ihr auf die Füße getreten war. Hintereinander schlängelten sie sich Richtung Ausgang, und waren froh wieder auf der Straße zu stehen, die ihnen gar nicht mehr so überbevölkert vorkam.  
  
„Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Mr. Granger, der dabei war sich wieder seine Handschuhe überzustreifen. "Brauchst Du noch etwas Gwen?" wandte er sich an seine Frau. Aber Mrs. Granger schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich würde noch mal kurz gerne in die Winkelgasse, Papa." bat Hermine. „Nur ganz, kurz um die Sachen eben abzuschicken." Versprach sie schnell und hielt dabei ihren Rucksack und die verpackte Reisetasche hoch als sie die hochgezogene Augenbraue ihres Vaters sah. „Wirklich. Ich beeil mich." Drängte sie. Hermine war sich im klaren darüber, das ihre Eltern sie nicht gerne auch noch während ihrer Ferien in die Zaubererwelt gehen lassen wollten, in die sie ihr nicht ohne Einladung oder Begleitung eines erwachsenen Zauberers und Ministeriumsgenehmigung folgen konnten. Schließlich gab Mr. Granger den Bitten seines Kindes nach.  
  
Sie hatten Glück, die U-Bahn Linie die sie in den Außenbezirk brachte in dem der versteckte Eingang zur Winkelgasse lag, war eine selten benutze und sie bekamen sogar Sitzplätze. Während der Fahrt, tat Hermine ihrem Vater den Gefallen und versuchte ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk zu erraten, das Mr. Granger ihr so verwirrend wie möglich beschrieb. Dieses Spielchen hatten sie schon gespielt kaum das Hermine sprechen gelernt hatte, und bis jetzt war es ihr noch nie gelungen irgendetwas zu erraten. Dieses Jahr, sollte sie zwei Teile bekommen, die aus vielen kleinen Teilen bestanden, alles passte in die kleine Tüte, und eins lief allein, aber nur durch fremde Bewegung. Außerdem war es nicht magisch wechselte aber seine Farbe. Das andere war hübsch anzusehen, zu gebrauchen aber nicht nützlich, zu lesen aber kein Buch.  
  
Als sie ihre Haltestelle erreichten war Hermine heillos verwirrt, ihr Vater strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und ihre Mutter lächelte nachsichtig. Hermine versprach ihnen noch einmal vorsichtig zu sein, nicht zu trödeln und wieder zu kommen bevor es ganz dunkel wurde. Denn der Schleier der Nacht senkte sich schon über das neblige London obwohl der frühe Nachmittag kaum vorüber war, und wer genau hinschaute konnte nicht nur den Mond erkennen der prall und voll am Himmel prangte sondern auch schon einige kleine Sterne die am Himmel glitzerten und funkelten.  
  
So schnell der Anstand es erlaubte ging Hermine durch die Schankstube des tropfenden Kessels, um im Hinterhof die Backsteine einer Mauer mit ihrem Zauberstab in einer bestimmten Reihenfolge anzustupsen. Das war gar nicht so einfach, beladen mit dem schweren Rucksack und der großen Reisetasche. Kaum das sie den letzten Stein berührt hatte, falteten sich die Steine ineinander, wechselten ihre Positionen, verrutschten um schließlich den Durchgang in die Winkelgasse frei zugeben.  
  
Eulalias Eulen Express, das hiesige Postzentrum der Hexen und Zauberer lag glücklicherweise relativ nah am Eingang und Hermine hatte keine Schwierigkeiten hinzukommen, auch wenn sich die Passanten hier genauso drängten wie im Muggle London. Sogar in der Luft surrte und brummte es, denn viele geplagte Eltern hatten sich entschieden ihre Einkäufe über sich oder zumindest hinter sich her schweben zu lassen, anstatt alles mühsam zu schleppen während sie ihren Nachwuchs im Auge behielten, um zu verhindern das sich die lieben Kleinen etwas von den Auslagen von den Geschäften schnappten um es je nach Altersgruppe in den Mund zu stopfen, wegzuwerfen oder die ersten Spielzeugzauberstäbe daran zu erproben. Egal ob jung oder alt, alle trugen hier spitze Zaubererhütte mit Sternchenmuster oder leuchtend purpurne Roben und Umhänge gegen die Kälte. Hermine in ihren Muggelsachen wurde angestarrt, und einige der kleineren Kinder zupften ihre Eltern an den Ärmeln um ihnen das „verirrte Muggelmädchen zu zeigen".  
  
Auf dem Weg zum Postamt kam sie auch bei Florisch und Blotts vorbei, und wie immer konnte sie nicht so einfach an einem Büchergeschäft vorbeigehen, ohne wenigsten einen kleinen Blick hinein zu werfen. Erst drückte sie sich an dem Schaufenster die Nase platt, und dann konnte sie doch nicht widerstehen und griff nach dem Türknauf. ‚Außerdem wird es auch gar nicht lange dauern', rechtfertigte sie sich vor sich selbst, und schob behutsam die schwere Ladentür auf.  
  
Das Bronze Glöckchen über der Tür begann munter eine Sonate von Mozart zu bimmeln, und der ältliche Zauberer hinter der Ladentheke lächelte Hermine zahnlos an. „Da ist ja meine kleine Missi" liespelte er, „wieder da um das ganze Geschäft leer zu kaufen? Bald kann sich die Hogwarts Bibliothek von Dir Bücher borgen."  
  
Hermine kannte den alten Kautz, der zwar etwas seltsam aber immer sehr nett war. Sie lächelte zurück und erklärte ihm das sie sich diesmal nur kurz umschauen wollte.  
  
Sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht in einer alten und sehr seltenen Ausgabe von „Verbindene Verwandlungen - Was kann ich tun, wenn ich zwei oder mehr Gegenstände zusammenfüge um sie zu verwandeln -" zu versinken. Mit etwas Glück würde sie sich dieses Buch vielleicht von McGonagall leihen können sobald sie wieder in Hogwarts war, tröstete sie sich. Mit einem bedauerndem Seufzen stellte sie das Buch wieder zurück in das Regal und machte sich auf ins Erdgeschoss und auf den Weg nach draußen um endlich ihre Geschenke abschicken zu können.  
  
In einem Holzkasten neben der Tür den sie beim Betreten des Geschäftes übersehen hatte lagen mehrere Bücher. Einige mit schwarzen Strichen als Mängelware markiert, andere waren eindeutig gebraucht und hatten abgegriffene Buchrücken. Neben einem Stapel älterer Schulbücher entdeckte Hermine auch einige bunte Comics von deren Covern eifrig ein bebrillter Junge angetan mit Jeans und rotem Pullover winkte. Normalerweise hätte Hermine denen überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, aber als sie den Titel las: „Die Abenteuer des Martin Miggs dem verrückten Muggle.", kam ihr eine Idee und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus.  
  
Sie hatte soeben den zweiten Teil von Rons Weihnachtsgeschenk gefunden, neben der Taschenlampe und Muggle Bonbons würde, sie ihm einige dieser Hefte kaufen. Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher das Ron Comics im Gegensatz zu Büchern ohne Murren lesen würde, und außerdem hatte sie im vor einem halben Jahr überredet Muggelkunde statt dieses Schwindelfach Wahrsagen zu belegen. Mit Hilfe der Comics würde er dabei vielleicht sogar etwas lernen...  
  
An der Kasse zahlte sie für jedes Heft statt drei nur zwei Knuts. „Weil Du es bist." erklärte ihr der zahnlose Zauberer den neuen Preis mit einem Lächeln, und tätschelte seiner Lieblingskundin über die Theke hinweg die Wange. Es gab nicht viele junge Hexen die so leidenschaftlich gerne lasen wie die kleine mit den buschigen Haaren, und der verwitterte Zauberer hatte das Mädchen in sein Herz geschlossen seit dem sie zum ersten mal sein Geschäft betreten hatte.  
  
„Das ist sehr nett von ihnen." bedankte Hermine sich, und nahm das in braune Packpapier gewickelte Päckchen entgegen.  
  
Draußen war es dunkler geworden, die Zeit war im Buchladen schien immer etwas schneller zu vergehen als anderswo, dabei hatte sie ihren Eltern doch fest versprochen sich zu beeilen. Ihren Einkauf fest an sich gedrückt hastete Hermine durch das kurze Stück der Winkelgasse, das zwischen dem Buchladen und dem Postcenter lag entlang.  
  
Im Express Shop der etwas zurückgesetzt und dadurch geschützt in einer ruhigeren Nische stand, damit die empfindsamen Eulen keinem unnötigem Stress ausgesetzt waren, wurde Hermine von Eulalia selbst bedient und war fast sofort dran. Nur ein Zauberer mit eisgrauen Augen war noch vor ihr an der Reihe. Hermine schauderte, als sie erkannte das er dabei war einen besonders großen Heuler loszuschicken, einen jener Briefe die mit der magisch verstärkter Stimme des Absenders, dem Adressaten die Leviten lassen. Der Alptraum eines jeden Hogwarts Schülers.  
  
Die meisten Zaubererfamilien hatten zumindest eine eigene Eule, die die Strecken innerhalb Englands bewältigen konnte, was erklärte warum das Geschäft nicht übermäßig voll war.  
  
Allerdings hockten überall Eulen die schrien, kreischten, ihrem Abendessen den Kopf abbissen. Einige blinzelten nur verschlafen, und würdigten Hermine keines zweiten Blickes als sie näher an den Schalter herantrat, andere schlugen aufgeregt mit den Flügeln.  
  
Die Eulen saßen in Käfigen die von der Decke hingen, auf Stangen die an den Wänden angebracht waren und auf Ständern die in den Ecken standen. Einige hatten kleine Lederbeutel an den Beinen, in die Kunden Geld stecken konnten, wenn sie zum Beispiel ihren Tagesprophet per Eule bezogen , andere trugen Seidenbänder in unterschiedlichen Farben um eines ihrer Beine geschlungen.  
  
Eulalia die Hermines neugierigen Blick bemerkte, und sich offensichtlich über die Aufmerksamkeit freute die ihren Lieblingen widerfuhr, begann zu erklären was die Bedeutung der einzelnen Farben war:  
  
Es gab Langstrecken Flieger, Express Eulen, Tiere die besonders schwer tragen konnten, Eulen mit magischen Fähigkeiten, besonders geschickte Flieger für Sendungen die nicht geschüttelt werden durften (bei einigen Zaubertränken sehr wichtig) und alles was sich ein Kunde nur wünschen konnte. Es gab sogar vier Albatrosse die Übersee Aufträge übernahmen damit die Muggle nicht misstrauisch werden konnten, wenn sie zu oft Eulen über die offene See gleiten sahen.  
  
„Du bist Mugglegeborene, oder Liebes?" fragte Eulalaia während sie Hermines Aufzug betrachtete und dabei ihr lilanes Kopftuch zurechtrückte, damit man ihre großen goldenen Kreolen Ohrringe besser sehen konnte. Sie war offensichtlich sehr stolz auf ihre Zigeuner Abstammung.  
  
„Ja." Antwortete Hermine vorsichtig. Manche Mitglieder der magischen Gemeinschaft waren voreingenommen gegenüber Kindern deren Eltern nicht Hexe und Zauberer gewesen waren, und obwohl die ältliche Hexe mit ihren schwingenden Röcken nett wirkte, war sich Hermine nicht sicher woran sie war. Obwohl in den wenigsten Fällen der Hass gegenüber den „Schlammblütern", wie diese Kinder abfällig genannt wurden soweit ging wie bei den Todessern. Dem Anhängern Voldemorts, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatten eine reine, überlegene Magier Rasse zu schaffen, und vor nichts zurückschreckten um diese Ziel zu erreichen.  
  
„Keine Sorge Liebes. Mit diesen engstirnigen Idioten von denen man im Tagespropheten liest, habe ich nichts am Hut." beruhigte sie Eulalia, der aufgefallen war das Hermine unterbewusst einen winzigen Schritt vom Tresen weg gemacht hatte. „Eigentlich habe ich nur gefragt, damit ich weiß, ob Du es verstehst wenn ich die Farbbänder mit den Ringen vergleiche die Muggel benutzen um ihre Vogel zu kennzeichnen. Einmal habe ich das unbedacht gegenüber jemanden gesagt, der das Muggelverfahren nicht kannte. Ich habe Stunden gebraucht um es zu erklären." Eulalia schaute gedankenvoll zur Decke, bevor sie sagte „Artemis Weaslem, oder so ähnlich hieß der---„  
  
„Ist jetzt aber auch egal. Was hast Du denn für Sendungen? Ah, ein Päckchen! Ich denke dafür reicht eine normale Kurzstreckeneule. Komm such Dir eine raus, wenn Du magst. Nur nicht die Henne da oben, bitte, die brütet."  
  
Schnell hatte sich Hermiene für ein großes braunes Tier entschieden, das recht kräftig aussah, und dem sie zutraute die Geschenke für Molly und Arthur beide bis zum Fuchsbau zu tragen. Vorsorglich schrumpfte sie beide Päckchen auf eine für die Eule handliche Größe und sah dann zu wie Eulalia ihrem „Maxl" die Päckchen vorsichtig um das Bein band, während das Tier liebevoll an ihrem Finger knabberte. Für 4 Knuts wurde er auf die Reise geschickt.  
  
Den „Sticking" Zauber den die alte Hexe mit den knorrigen Händen mit einem geschickten „Wusch" ihres Zauberstabs gewirkt hatte, um zu verhindern das unterwegs das Anleitungspergament oder die Weihnachtskarten verloren gingen, wollte Hermine sich unbedingt merken.  
  
Jetzt musste sie nur noch eine passende Eule finden um Remus seine Reisetasche schicken zu können, und dann könnte sie auch schon wieder zu ihren Eltern zurückkehren und Zuhause mit ihnen noch eine Tasse Tee trinken und ein paar Weihnachtsplätzchen naschen.  
  
Hermine suchte sich eine große weiße Schneeeule aus die sie ein bisschen an Harry Hedwig erinnerte und die genau wie Maxl zuvor einen kräftigen Eindruck auf sie machte und ebenfalls ein blaues Band um ihr Bein gebunden hatte. Sie schrumpfte das Päckchen, heftete eine kleine Karte mit ihren Weihnachtsgrüßen daran und gab es Eulalia damit sie es dem Tier anbinden konnte. „An Remus Lupin, bitte!"  
  
Eulalias ebenso noch so freundlichen Gesichtszüge entgleisten in eine Maske des Horrors. „An wenn, hast Du gesagt?" keuchte sie. „Das kann doch nicht Dein Ernst sein!"  
  
„Wieso sollte das nicht mein Ernst sein?" fragte Hermine etwas verwirrt.  
  
„Meine Güte, Kindchen. Weißt Du es denn nicht? Das ist ein Werwolf eine dunkle Kreatur." Nervös spielte sie an der großen Gold Kreole die ihr Ohr zierte.  
  
„Es gibt's nicht böseres nichts gefährliches als sie. Sie verderben die Menschen um sich herum, Zauberer und Muggle gleichermaßen. Sie bringen Krankheit und tot. Wirklich! Wir anständigen Leute sollten sie meiden." dabei schlug Eulalia mit ihrer Faust auf den Tisch und schreckte damit die Schneeeule auf.  
  
„Vielleicht weißt Du es ja nicht, Kleine. Deine Eltern können Dich ja nicht gewarnt haben, Du armes Kind!" fuhr Eulalia im mütterlichen Tonfall ungerührt fort, und ignorierte dabei vollkommen das Hermine zuerst vor Zorn Tomatenrot angelaufen war und jetzt alle Farbe aus ihrem Gesicht wich während sie in hilfloser Wut ihre Zähne aufeinander biss. Vielleicht missdeutete sie es aber auch als Angst.  
  
„Dieser Lupin ist wirklich ein Werwolf. Vor einem halben Jahr hat es da einen riesigen Skandal dadrum in Hogwarts gegeben. Ein Wunder das Du davon nichts mitbekommen hast, es stand in jeder Zeitung. Das Mistvieh hat sich doch tatsächlich als Lehrer in die Schule eingeschlichen, sogar Dumbledore hat er getäuscht. Ach, in so einer Gefahr! Unsere armen lieben kleinen Kinder. Aber kaum das es aufgedeckt wurde haben sie ihn gefeuert. Wenn Du mich fragst gehört das ganze Pack nach Askaban! Eingesperrt und den Schlüssel weggeworfen sage ich, immer."  
  
Hermine bebte nun an allen Gliedern. Eulalia die zum ersten mal wirklich aufblickte sah das und klopfte ihr wohlmeinend auf die Schulter. „Aber, aber Herzchen. Es ist ja gar nichts geschehen, siehst du wir haben Dein Päkchen ja noch hier, und wenn Du die Aufmerksamkeit von denen nicht erregst, ist es unwahrscheinlich das Dir eins dieser grässlichen Wesen über den Weg läuft. Eins muss man Fudge lassen den Schutz seiner Bürger nimmt er ernst, wenn er auch sonst kein besonders guter Zaubererei Minister ist.  
  
Pass, auf, es ist ganz einfach. Werwölfe müssen sobald sie erschaffen wurden einen Vor- und Nachnamen annehmen der den anständigen Bürgern verrät wer und was sie sind. Dann weiß jeder mit welcher Gefahr er es zu tun hat. Das konnten Dir Deine Eltern als Muggle dann natürlich nicht erklären Herzchen. R-E-M-U-S L-U-P-I-N Siehst Du es ist ganz klar." Als einen Nachgedanken fügte Eulalia noch hinzu: „Was hat dieser Kerl nur getan, um sich von so einer Süßen wie Dir ein Weihnachtsgeschenk zu erschleichen? Gelogen sicher, immer auf das Geld anständiger Bürger aus, weil sie zu faul zum Arbeiten sind."  
  
Das war zufiel!  
  
Aus dem lähmenden Brodeln das tief in Hermines Eingeweiden festgesetzt hatte wurde ein explodierender Vulkan. Mit einem Ruck riss sie das Weihnachtspäckchen an sich, und hielt es in ihren zitternden Händen. „Wie können sie es wagen?" zischte Hermine wütend. „Wie können sie es nur wagen...?" für einen Augenblick war die eloquenteste Schülerin Hogwarts sprachlos vor Empörung.  
  
„Dieser ‚schmutzige Werwolf` ist rein zufällig einer meiner besten Freunde! Er ist warmherzigste, mitfühlendste, großherzigste und verständnisvollste Mensch dem ich jemals begegnen durfte und außerdem einer der besten Lehrer den wir jemals hatten." brach es aus einer aufgebrachten Hermine hervor. „Und wenn irgend jemand irgend ein Geschenk verdient dann ER!"  
  
Damit drehte Hermine sich auf dem Absatz um, und entfloh dem Geschäft und dem ungläubig starrendem Blick der Hexe Eulalia die bis eben noch so hilfsbereit und charmant auf sie gewirkt hatte.  
  
Die Hetztriade gellte noch in Hermines Ohren, während sie die Winkelgasse zum tropfenden Kessel hin entlang stampfte. Es war nun fast ganz dunkel und es hatte ein unangenehmer Schneeregen eingesetzt, der den Weg in schlammigen Matsch verwandelte, der bei jedem Schritt an ihren Turnschuhen saugte.  
  
An der magischen Barriere die Mugell- und Zaubererwelt voneinander trennte angekommen, hatte Hermine sich etwas beruhigt. Aber wohl fühlte sie sich nicht. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten und kreisten. Sie versuchte zu verstehen, wie man nur so hassen konnte. Was hatte die Alte über Remus Namen gesagt?  
  
Und dann war Hermine endlich auf der Muggle Seite der Mauer, und lief in die Arme ihrer Mutter, froh dem Wahnsinn denn sie grade miterleben musste entkommen zu sein.  
  
Das sie bald schon erleben würde wozu diese Kurzsicht der Zauberer noch führen würde, wusste sie jetzt noch nicht.  
  
TBC 


	3. Zuflucht

Vielen Dank an jeden der eine Review geschickt hat! Ich habe mich über jede einzelne sehr, sehr gefreut. Mein Leben war in den letzten paar Monaten etwa aus den Fugen geraten, ich hoffe alles beruhigt sich nun und ich komme wieder öfter zum Schreiben. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja den Spruch "Besser spät als nie!" zugute halten? ;)  
  
Diesmal gibt es keine Widmung, da mir das Kapitel selbst nicht ganz gefällt!

Dort wo das fahle Licht des aufgedunsenen Mondes die vorbeiziehenden Wolkenschwaden berührte gab es ihnen ein kränkliches gelbes aussehen. Früher in der Nacht war ein starker Wind aufgekommen und es hatte fast ganz aufgehört zu schneien. Nur ganz selten tanzte noch eine einzelne unberührte Schneeflocke vom Himmel um sich zu ihren Vorgängerinnen zu gesellen, die durch die Automobile der Muggle zu einer unansehnlichen schwarzen Masse im Rinnstein zusammengeschrumpft waren.  
  
Manchmal knarrten die Äste in den Kronen der alten Bäume die in gleichmäßigen Abständen im Heronenweg gepflant worden waren, ansonsten lag die Straße still und menschenleer da. Kaum ein Fremder verirrte sich in die unbedeutende Nebenstraße des unbedeutenden Vorortes von London und alle Anwohner hatte sich in ihre warmen und gemütlichen Wohnzimmer zurückgezogen, um den späten Abend mit ihren Lieben zu verbringen Aus vielen Fenstern drang noch einladendes goldenes Licht.  
  
Ein leises Geräusch, dem „Plopp"eines Korkens der aus einer Flasche schießt nicht unähnlich, durchbrach aufeinmal die friedvolle Stille und wie von Zauberhand materialisierte ein alter Mann. Seine wachen eisblauen Augen huschten die Straße entlang, und zufrieden stellte er fest, dass er allein war, und niemand seinen unkonventionellen Auftritt miterlebt hatte. Bei seinem Aufbruch war er so erschütternd und wütend gewesen, dass er vergessen hatte sein Ziel vor dem Apparierren auf Muggleaktivitäten zu überprüfen. Es kam nicht oft vor das Albus Dumbledore Fehler unterliefen, aber im Moment lastete viel auf seiner Seele und seine Sorgen ließen ihn jedes Jahr seines langen Lebens spüren. Tief sog er die eiskalte Luft ein, um sich zu beruhigen. Es hatte ihn zutiefst erschüttert was in den letzten Tagen zweien seiner Schützlinge widerfahren war, und noch tiefer beunruhigte es ihn, das sogar einige seiner sonst zuverlässigsten Ordensmitgliedern einem der Opfer ihre Hilfe verwährten.  
  
Aus der einer der vielen Taschen seiner mit funkelnden Sternchen übersäten, mitternachtsblauen Robe zog Dumbledore einen Zauberstab der fast so alt war wie er selbst, und dessen Holz trotz sorgfältiger Pflege langsam spröde wurde. Er überlegte einen Moment, wobei er sich über seinen mächtigen Vollbart strich unter dem seine untere Gesichtshälfte fasst komplett verschwand und dann ließ er den Stab ungenutzt wieder in seine Tasche gleiten. Wenn niemand hier war der ihn sehen konnte, machte es wenig Sinn seine bequeme Robe gegen einen kratzenden Muggle Anzug zu tauschen, oder? Stattdessen nahm er aus einer der anderen Tasche ein paar malve farbener Ohrenschützer und setzte sie über seinen Spitzhut auf.An der Kreuzung wo der Heronenweg in die Hauptstraße des Ortes einmündete, schob er seine halbmondförmige Lesebrille etwas höher auf die Nase nur um doch über ihre Ränder zu dem Straßenschild hoch zu spähen, unter dem er stand. Es wirkte als ob er sich vergewissern wollte das er sich tatsächlich am rechten Ort befand. „Wie haben es gleich geschafft."murmelte er, mit einer tiefen beruhigenden Stimme die so sanft war, dass sie sich kaum über das Säuseln des Windes erhob. „Wir sind fast da."  
Mit einer Kraft die niemand dem alten gebrechlich Gentleman zugetraut hätte, hob er einen großen beschfarbenen Transportkäfig hoch, der wie er aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war und dessen Insassen seine eben gesprochen Worte gegolten hatten.  
  
Fürsorglich zog er eine karierte Wolldecke zurecht, die vor dem eisernen Gitter drapiert war, um zu verhindern das der schneidende Wind hinein pfiff, und dann machte sich Albus Dumbledore auf um das Haus zu suchen das die Familie Granger bewohnte.  
Es war nicht schwer zu finden. Ein kleines Stück die Straße weiter runter, war in dem Vorgarten eines rot verklinkerten Einfamilienhauses ein Schild angebracht worden auf dem in großen Lettern stand: „Dr. med. dent. G. Granger und Dr. med. dent. D.Granger", in der Zeile darunter war noch etwas größer gedruckt zu lesen „Zahnärztliche Gemeinschaftspraxis". Dumbledore wusste ungefähr noch aus seinem eigenen Muggle-Kunde Unterricht von vor etlichen Jahren was Zahnärzte waren und was sie taten, doch das Haus und seine Umgebung verriet ihn mehr über die Leute die hier wohnten, als ihre Berufe. In den Fenstern der oberen Etage wo die Familie über den Behandlungsräumen lebte hingen sorgsam gebastelte Fensterbilder und andere Weihnachtsdekorationen. Ein Tannenbaum im Garten war liebevoll mit einer Lichterkette und Strohsternen geschmückt worden, und in einem kleinen Vogelhaus hatte jemand Sonnenblumenkerne gestreut, um den winzigen einheimischen Singvögeln durch die eisige Jahreszeit zuhelfen. Alles machte einen gepflegten und ordentlichen, aber auch einen heimeligen Eindruck.  
  
Vorsichtig um mit dem schweren Transportkäfig nirgendwo anzuecken, öffnete Dumbledore mit einer Hand das niedrige Tor das im Zaun eingelassen war und folgte dem mit knirschenden Kies bestreuten Weg zum Eingang, des zweistöckigen Hauses.  
Zu seinem Erstaunen fand er die Haustür nicht abgeschlossen, wie er es von Muggeln erwartet hatte. Widerstandslos und lautlos schwang sie auf als er sachte gegen sie drückte und gab den Weg in ein finsteres Treppenhaus frei. Dumbledore tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, behutsam fuhr er mit dem Fingerkuppen an der rau verputzen Wand entlang, bis plötzlich die zwei Lampen an der Decke mit einem „Klick"angingen und von alleine erstrahlten. Interessiert schaute der alte Zauberer nach oben, er hatte noch nicht einmal den leichten Druck in seinen Ohren gespürt, den er sonst immer bemerkte, wenn jemand oder etwas in seiner Gegenwart Magie wirkte. Wäre sein Vorhaben nicht so wichtig gewesen, wäre er vielleicht der Sache nachgegangen und hätte nachgeschaut wie die Muggel so etwas bewerkstelligt hatten. Die Zeit drängte jedoch, und ein unbestimmtes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend ließ ihn ahnen, das heute noch etwas passieren würde. Getrieben von einer inneren Unruhe machte er sich daran die Stufen er erklimmen.

Nach dem ersten Treppenabsatz der nur aus wenigen Stufen bestand fand sich Dumbledore vor einer geforsteten Glastür wieder, aus der ihm ein starker Desinfektionsmittelgeruch entgegen schlug, und das obwohl sie geschlossen war. Angewidert zog er seine Nase kraus.  
Der Angriff auf seinen feinen Geruchssinn war jedoch zu stark und er brach in heiseres Husten aus. Noch keuchend wollte er seine Last kurz abstellen um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, dabei stieß er unabsichtlich mit dem Transportkäfig gegen das Geländer, das ein metallenes, lang nachhallendes Klirren von sich gab, das sich vibrierend durch das ganze Metallgestell zog.  
Viel schlimmer war das der Transportkäfig durch seine Unvorsicht Schlagseite bekommen hatte, und beinahe die Treppenstufen hinunter gepurzelt wäre. Dumbledore musste mit der zweiten Hand nachgreifen, um zu verhindern das ein Unglück passierte. Langsam stellte er seine Bürde auf einem Treppenabsatz ab und leuchtete mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes durch das Gitter des Einstiegsloches um sich zu vergewissern, dass dem Werwolf nichts weiter geschehen war. Leise murmelt entschuldigte sich Albus: „Tut mir leid, das war ungeschickt von mir. Du, mein Freund, bist aber auch ganz schön schwer für jemanden der so dünn ist."  
  
Der Werwolf hatte weis Gott genug durchgemacht für einen Tag, auch ohne das er jetzt noch unnötig geschüttelt wurde oder sich gar Knochen bei einem Sturz brach. Und Dumbledore war sich sicher, das er bis jetzt nur einen Teil von dem wusste was Remus geschehen war. Besorgt runzelte er die Stirn.

Das mitgenommene Tier lag immer noch genauso regungslos da wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als es in den Käfig gebettet worden war, die Augen halb geöffnet aber seiner Umgebung nicht gewahr. Der alte Zauberer lauschte besorgt auf das flache Atmen des Tieres um sich zu vergewissern das durch seine Unachtsamkeit keine weitere Verschlechterung seines Zustandes eingetreten war, aber außer dem leisen unregelmäßigen Keuchen des Tieres drangen auch gedämpfte Stimmen aus der oberen Wohnung an seine gespitzten Ohren. Nein, nur eine Stimme korrigierte er sich. Die von Miss. Granger die kurioser Wiese etwas sagte, worauf kurz Stille eintrat, und dann war wieder nur Hermine zu hören.  
  
Dumbledore widerstand der verlockenden Versuchung zu lauschen, um hinter dieses Rätsel zu kommen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg. Er musste sich dringend noch um ein paar andere Dinge kümmern, die ganze Welt schien aus den Fugen zu geraten, und es gab so viele Dinge die getan werden mussten, und nur so wenig Zeit sie zu tun. Außerdem wurde das unheilvolle Kribbeln in seinem Magen stärker, etwas war im Gange...  
Albus war sich noch nicht einmal sicher ob Remus hier bleiben können würde oder er noch in dieser Nacht nach einem anderen Unterschlüpf für seinen gemarterten Freund suchen musste. Zumindest würden die Muggle keine Vorurteile gegen Werwölfe haben, schon weil sie sie schlicht für eine Mär hielten, und wenn Hermine nach ihren Eltern schlug würden die Grangers niemanden der ihrer Hilfe bedurfte der Tür weisen. Mit diesen beruhigenden Gedanken im Kopf setzte Dumbledore an gegen die Tür zu pochen...  
  
Das Telefon läutete, und Mrs. Granger ließ erleichtert von ihrer Bügelwäsche ab um dranzugehen. Zwischen ihr und dem Sofa stapelten sich ordentlich gefaltete weiße Hemden, Blusen und Arztkittel. Sie hatte ihr Bügelbrett ihm Wohnzimmer aufgebaut, so dass sie zumindest nebenbei eine Sendung über das alte Ägypten anschauen konnte, die ihr Ehemann und Hermine gebannt im Fernsehen verfolgten. Vater und Tochter hatten sich gemütlich auf dem Sofa zusammengekuschelt, eine Packung Lebkuchen zwischen sich gestellt und mit einer heißen Tasse Tee für jeden auf dem Beistelltisch war es sehr gemütlich. Beiden dachten offensichtlich gar nicht daran bei der Hausarbeit zu helfen.  
  
„Granger."meldete sie sich. Auf der anderen Seite der Leitung blieb es aber für eine ganze Weile beharrlich stumm, und nur ein leises Knacken und Rauschen war zu hören. Grade als sie verärgert über die unnötige Unterbrechung wieder auflegen wollte fragte eine zaghafte Stimme: „Uhm, ist vielleicht Hermine da?"  
"Hallo, mit wem spreche ich denn?"fragte Mrs. Granger etwas verwundert, über den ungewöhnlichen Anrufer. „Ron, Ron Weasley. Bitte kann ich Hermine sprechen? Ich gehe mit ihr zusammen nach Hogwarts, wir sind im selben Jahrgang."  
  
"Für Dich Liebling." rief Mrs. Granger über ihre Schulter hinweg. Jetzt erinnerte sie sich wieder an den rothaarigen, schlaksigen Jungen mit den vielen Geschwistern den sie schon mehrfach in der Winkelgasse und einmal am Kinkscross Bahnhof getroffen hatte. „Wie geht es Dir?"fragte sie besonders freundlich in den Hörer, weil sie herauszuhören konnte, dass Ron fürchterlich nervös war. Kein Wunder, nach allem was Mrs. Granger wusste konnte es gut sein das der junge Zauberer zum ersten mal ein Telefon benutze. Bevor Ron ihr eine Antwort geben konnte stand auch schon Hermine neben ihr und hatte die Hand nach dem Hörer ausgestreckt.  
"Ron!"quitschte sie, als sie mitbekommen hatte wer dran war. „Ich habe ja ewig nichts mehr von Dir gehört. Warum hast Du nicht geschrieben? Wie geht es Deiner Familie?"Auf die ihre alte Armbanduhr schielend stellte sie fest: „Du rufst aber spät an! Ist irgendetwas passiert?"  
  
Ron murmelte so leise das sich Hermine den Hörer ganz fest ans Ohr quetschen musste um ihn überhaupt verstehen zu können, aber eigentlich druckste er nur rum ohne wirklich etwas zu sagen. Am Schluss war nur noch ein kleines Schniefen zu hören gewesen. Verwundert starrte Hermine den Hörer an, Ron war doch sonst nie um ein Wort verlegen und brachte sich durch seine direkte Art oft in Schwierigkeiten mit den Slytherins und unvernünftiger weise sogar mit den Professoren.  
  
„Ich muss mit Dir über etwas reden, bitte.." brach es dann aus ihm hervor. Was für ein Problem hatte er denn nun wieder? Hermine kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe herum, und nahm sich fest vor sich nicht durch eine Mitleidstour dazu bekommen zu lassen den Zaubertränkeaufsatz für Ron zu schreiben, denn Snape ihnen am letzten Tag vor den Ferien noch aufgerückt hatte. Schließlich hatte sie sowohl Harry als auch Ron gewarnt rechtzeitig anzufangen!

Hermine zog den kleinen Hocker unter dem Tischchen hervor neben dem sie stand und setzte sich, während sie den Hörer zwischen Kopf und Schulter hielt, damit ihr nichts entgehen würde. Nur für den Fall das es um etwas ernstes ging und Ron doch nicht versuchte sich vor seinen Hausaufgaben zu drücken.

Ron sprach jedoch nicht weiter, obwohl sie ihm einige Zeit ließ um sich zu fangen und von alleine anzufangen. Schließlich fragte Hermine nach, Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit:

„Was ist denn los, kann ich Dir irgendwie helfen? Warum benutzt Du eigentlich ein Telefon?"Es war doch seltsam das ein Zauberer ein Telefon statt einer Eule benutzte, oder? Bei ihre zahlreichen Besuchen im Fuchsbau hatte Hermine weit und breit nicht so etwas mondänes wie ein Telefon gesehen, obwohl Arthur Weasley einen Fable für alles hatte was auch nur im entferntesten mit Muggeln zu tun hatte.  
  
Ron atmete noch einmal tief durch:. „Oh, Hermine es hat einen riesen Krach gegeben."Brach es aus ihm hervor und unter Schluchzen erzählte er weiter: „Dad hat mir und den anderen etwas Muggelgeld gegeben und meinte wir könnten einen Spaziergang ins Dorf machen. Dumbledore war heute Abend da. Ich weiß nicht warum. Er hat sich mit Mum und Dad unterhalten. Ich weiß nicht warum es ging. Und als Dumbledore weg ist, haben sie sich fürchterlich in die Haare bekommen. Ich glaube es hat nicht viel gefehlt und sie hätten sich gegenseitig verflucht. Und dann hat uns Dad rausgeschickt..."Ron hatte noch mehr sagen wollen aber jetzt war er endgültig in Tränen ausgebrochen."  
  
Damit hatte Hermine nicht gerechnet. Vielleicht mit einem handfesten Streit zwischen Percy und Ron. Seit dem Percy wieder in Hogwarts war, war die Anspannung zwischen den beiden stetig gewachsen. Das Percy McGonagall „mit den Gryffindors unter die Arme griff" während seines urplötzlichen Praktikums, und dabei das ganze Haus selbstgefällig herum kommandierte wie ein Feldwebel, half dem Verhältnis der Geschwister auch nicht besonders weiter. Sogar Hermine musste zugeben, das Percy es fürchterlich mit den Regeln übertrieb. Aber das schlimmste war das die Lehrer ihn dabei auch noch bestärkten, es schien fast als wenn Percy absolut unfehlbar wäre. So manch einer der jüngeren Schüler war derzeit ziemlich frustriert, und Neville und einge der erst Klässler hatten richtig Angst vor Percy und seiner herrsch süchtigen Art.

Ein echter Streit zwischen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley? Wann immer Hermine die beiden erwachsenen Zauber zusammen erlebt hatte, hatte sie das Gefühl gehabt das von den beiden eine Wärme ausstrahlte, die aus inniger Zuneigung und Zufriedenheit entstand. Die beiden wirkten glücklich miteinander.  
"Oh", hauchte Hermine, und wusste nicht was sie Ron raten oder wie sie überhaupt auf solche Neuigkeiten reagieren sollte. Mit einem akademischen Problem konnte man jederzeit zu ihr kommen, aber die Gefühlswelt ihrer Mitmenschen war manchmal ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln für sie.Grade überlegte sie fieberhaft ein paar tröstenden Worten, als zwei Dinge auf einmal geschahen.

An der Haustür der Grangers war ein lautes Klopfen zu hören, als ob jemand kräftig mit den Knöcheln gegen die hölzerne Tür schlug und Ron sagte. „Da ist Ginny, auf der anderen Straßenseite, ich bring sie besser nach Hause. Es ist echt mega kalt und sie sieht ziemlich verheult aus. Ich meld mich wieder!" und damit hängte er den Hörer in der kleinen Dorftelefonzelle wieder auf die Gabel.  
  
Hermine legte auch auf, und ging zur Tür um zu öffnen. Noch ganz in Gedanken versunken bemerkte sie gar nicht wie ihr Vater die Lautstärke des Fernsehers wieder etwas aufdrehte, die er höflich während ihres Gesprächs runter gegeregelt hatte oder wie ihre Mutter das Gesicht verzog, weil sie wie letzten Abend einen Notfall erwartete.   
Hermine stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und spähte durch den Spion der an der Tür angebracht war. Alles was man durch das Ding sah wirkte verzerrt. Draußen, in weiten Roben stand der Direktor ihrer Schule und zauste mit einer Hand durch seinen weißen Haare, während er darauf wartete das ihm jemand die Tür öffnete.

Aufgeregt frimmelte Hermine mit der Kette die die Tür zusperrte, und je mehr sie sich beeilte desto länger schien es zu dauern sie abzuziehen. Fieberhaft dachte sie dabei nach und kaute zur Abwechslung auf einer ihrer hellbraunen Haarsträhnen herum. Warum war er hier? Hatte sie in der Schule etwas angestellt woran sie sich nicht erinnern konnte? Und dann fiel ihr ein, was Ron gesagt hatte: Das auch er heute schon Besuch vom Schulleiter gehabt hatte.  
  
"Guten Abend, Professor Dumbledore"grüsste sie respektvoll und etwas nervös als sie ihm öffnete. Neugierig kam Gwendolin näher als sie den Namen des Schulleiters ihrer Tochter hörte.  
  
Augen die den Farbton der Eissicht hatten die sich auf einem gefrorenen Meer bildet und genauso tief und unergründlich waren, wandten sich von der Musterschülerin Hogwarts zu ihrer Mutter. Die Lippen des alten Zaubers formten ein höfliches Lächeln das bis zu seinen runzligen Augenwinkeln reichte, doch der Schalk der sonst aus Dubledors gutmütigen Augen blitze und funkelte und über und mit der ganzen Welt lachen konnte war nicht da. Hermine trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere.

„Mrs. Granger."grüsste Albus kurz, bevor er sich geschäftsmäßig an Hermines Mutter wandte. „Mrs. Granger? Auf ein Wort, bitte."  
Hermines Mutter bat den Zauberer einzutreten und bot ihm einen Platz auf dem Sofa zusammen mit einer Tasse Tee und Weihnachtsgebäck an. Gwendolins Augen weiteten sich in Erstaunen als er einen großen, stabilen Plastikkäfig in den Flur wuchtete, bevor er Mrs. Granger entschuldigend ansah.  
  
Er wandte sich suchend nach Hermine um und winkte sie heran. Fragend ob er eine buschige Augenbraue und deutete auf seine Fracht: „Miss Granger, würden sie so liebenswürdig sein und für mich einen Augenblick auf Professor Lupin achten?"Als Nachgedanken fügte er nach kurzem Zögern hinzu: „Aber seien sie vorsichtig, er hat zwar seinen Trank genommen, aber ich weiß nicht wie sich seine letzten .... Erlebnisse auf seine Fähigkeit ausgewirkt haben wie ein Mensch zu denken. Im Moment schläft er."

Mit einem leisen knacken in den Knien erhob sich Dumbledore aus der Hocke und machte Hermine Platz, die leise näher an den die Box herantrat, so als ob sie das schlafende Geschöpf nicht stören wollte.

Dumbledore folgte Hermines Mutter ins Wohnzimmer, und freute sich nach der Kälte auf den heißen Tee dessen Aroma verführerisch in der Luft lag. In der gut geheizten Wohnung färbten sich seine Wangen rot nach der klirrenden Kälte draußen. Heimlich gratulierte er sich zu seinem Einfall der es ihm ermöglichte in Erfahrung zu bringen, was Hermines Eltern von dem ihnen zugedachten verletzten und derzeit leider in seiner haarigeren Form befindlichen Gast hielten, ohne das das Mädchen in typischer Gryffindor Manier ihrem kranken Freund zur Hilfe eilen würde, und einen Streit mit ihren Eltern riskieren konnte, wenn diese es zu gefährlich fänden die Verantwortung für einen ziemlich mitgenommenen Werwolf zu übernehmen. Im Flur würde Hermine gar nichts von seiner Bitte mitbekommen.

Der riesen Krach den er ausversehen im Heim der Weasleys ausgelöst hatte reichte ihm für heute. Arthur hatte so reagiert, wie er gehofft hatte und gleich angeboten sich um Remus zu kümmern so weit er nur konnte. Zur Überraschung der beiden Zauberer hatte jedoch Molly heftige Einwende erhoben. Es war nicht so das sie Remus nicht mochte... aber schließlich musste auch an die Sicherheit der Kinder gedacht werden...

Standfest hatte sie sich geweigert, den Werwolf bei sich aufzunehmen, solange die Schulferien andauerten. Und von da ab war es steil bergab gegangen zwischen den beiden verheirateten Ordensmitgliedern. Als er desaperierte hat Dumbledore die beiden schreien gehört.

Hermine streckte zögernd eine Hand aus, um einen Zipfel der Decke hochzuheben die ihr die Sicht ins Innere des Käfigs versperrte. Langsam hob sie ein Stückchen des Wolltuchs hoch. Bei den spärlichen Lichtstrahlendie so eindrangen, konnte sie außer einem undeutlichem Schemen, der flach am Boden lag und sich nicht zu regen schien, nichts ausmachen. Erst auf Hermine nach einem aufmunternden Nicken von Professor Dumbledore, der noch immer im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer stand und sie beobachtete, die Decke ganz zurück schlug konnte sie wirklich etwas sehen. Und etwas stimmte ganz und gar nicht!!!

„Remus?" fragte Hermine zaghaft.  
"Remus? Professor?" frage Hermine erneut und strengte sich an bei dem schwachen Licht doch etwas mehr zu sehen. Es dauerte etwas bis ihre Augen sich an das dämmrige Zwielicht gewöhnt hatten.

Leichblässe stieg in Hermines Gesicht und ihr stockte der Atem. Ihr ganzer Körper begann unkontrolliert zu zittern und bebte geradezu als sie sich mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen den Erwachsenen zuwandte, die etwas abseits von ihr standen und mit ruhigen Stimmen noch etwas zu klären schienen. Hermines Vater nickte bedächtig zu etwas das grade gesagt wurde, das warme Licht der Adventskerzen spiegelte sich in seinen braunen Augen. Der erisierende Stoff von Dumbledors Roben glitzerte und funkelte, es roch nach Spekulatius und süßem Früchtetee. Alles wirkte unwirklich, friedlich. So als ob alles in Ordnung sei.

„Er ist tot!"flüsterte Hermine mit heiserer Stimme, die ihr nicht recht gehorchen wollte.  
  
Wieder starrte das Mädchen fassungslos auf den Wolf der reglos vor ihr lag. Seine Flanken hoben und senkten sich nicht, nicht das kleinste bisschen, aber das Schlimmste waren die weit aufgerissenen honiggelben Augen die blicklos ins Nichts starrten und der matte Schleier des Todes der sich schon über sie legte, um sein Opfer zu markieren. Die ganze Szene konnte aus einem dieser alten, schlechten Horrorfilme stammen.

Seltsam, als der gleiche Werwolf vor der peitschenden Weide versucht hatte Harry, Ron und sie selbst anzugreifen hatten die selben Augen wie flammende Blitze gewirkt. Grenzenlose Wut hatte in ihnen gelodert als er sich auf die Kinder hatte stürzen wollen, bis Sirius in seiner Animagus-Gestalt eingegriffen und seinen unkontrollierten Freund in den Wald gezerrt hatte. Hermine hatte damals Angst gehabt vor einem der schrecklichsten Raubtiere der Zaubererwelt, doch keine Panik. Jetzt fühlte sie diese lähmende Furcht in sich aufsteigen. Eine eiserne Faust umschlang ihr wild pochendes Herz und drückte erbarmungslos zu, Eiswürfel rutschten in ihrem Magen hin und her und ihr wurde schlecht. Der süßlichen Geruch von Blut hing in der Luft und hinterließ einen eiserne Nachgeschmack der widerlich in ihrer Kehle klebte. Gleichzeitig musste Hermine den Brechreiz unterdrücken und den Drang hysterisch zu Lachen bekämpfen.  
  
Warum reagierten die Erwachsenen nicht? Warum tat Dumbledore nicht irgendetwas!?! Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?  
Die Zeit schien unendlich langsam zu vergehen, jede Sekunde zog sich wie Kaugummi das einem unter dem Schuh pappt, und selbst die große Standuhr im Flur tickte nur noch ganz langsam.  
Endlich! Endlich beugte sich Dumbledore zu ihr hinunter und warf selbst einen Blick durch das Gitter in den Transportkäfig und auf dessen unglücklichen Insassen.  
Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht blieb ruhig. Als er sich an Hermine zuwandte hatte er ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Er schläft nur. Es ist alles in Ordnung." Versicherte der dem aufgeregten Mädchen.  
  
"Aber seine Augen, sie sind offen und ganz trüb, und das ganze Blut..." protestierte das schluchzende Kind schwach. Auch Hermines Eltern waren mittlerweile näher herangetreten, und ihr Vater hatte ihr eine beruhigende Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, überließ es aber dem Zauberer zu erklären.  
  
"Ah!"sagte Dumbledore. Ich dachte Du wüsstest um die Auswirkungen von Narkotika auf Wertiere, nicht anders als bei gewöhnlichen Hauskatzen bleiben nach einer Betäubung ihre Augen offen stehen. Damit die Bindehäute nicht austrocknen wird eine Salbe aufgetragen, die Auroren haben das leider versäumt, daher der milchige Schleier, obwohl Pompy es sofort nachgeholt hat."  
  
Hermine beruhigte sich etwas.  
  
Dann ließ sich der alte Zauberer in die Knie sinken, wobei sein langer weißer Bart den Boden streifte und der Stoff seiner weiten Robe raschelte. Mit einer Hand schob er die zwei Riegel zurück die das Gitter vor dem Einstieg an Ort und Stelle hielten und ließ es aufschwingen. Mit einer Hand griff er nach Hermines und legte sie behutsam auf die Flanke des Tieres. Kaum merklich spürte Hermine erleichtert wie Luft eingesogen wurde, und das das Fell unter ihrer Hand blutverklebt aber warm war.

Dumbledore ließ Hermine los und drehte seine Handfläche nach oben, ein Bündel bläulicher Flammen züngelte plötzlich aus seinen Fingern und ließen Hermine zum ersten mal klar erkennen, wie es um den Werwolf wirklich bestellt war. Sein Fell war stumpf, die Papiertaschentücher die unter seinen Lefzen lagen waren mit Blut genauso vollgezogen, wie sein Fell mit den rötlichem Grand verkrustet war, der sich über Wunden bildet. Er war fürchterlich abgemagert, seine Rippen stachen scharf heraus. Er war ein einziges Bild des Elends. Wer hatte ihm das angetan?

Bevor Hermine mehr sehen konnte, stand Dumbledore aprupt auf, und die Lichtquelle erlosch. "Ich muss gehen! Was macht dieser Kindskopf denn nur???" der letzte Teil war nur leise gezischt, Ärger und Sorge schwangen in seiner Stimme mit, während er schon an den erstaunten Grangers vorbei auf dem Weg zur Haustür war.

"Norfalls kannst Du zaubern Hermine! Kümmer Dich um ihn, morgen wird jemand bei Dir vor beischauen."  
Die Tür flog ins Schloß, und Hermine die darauf lauschte hörte das leise "Plopp", das ihr sagte, das der Schulleiter vermutlich schon sehr weit weg war.  
Verwundert und unsicher was sie nun tun sollte, wandte sie sich ihren Eltern zu, die selbst von den Ereignissen überrumpelt wirkten.  
Worauf hatten sie sich da nur eingelassen?


End file.
